Automated sawing machines and systems are known and available for a wide range of applications. For example, there are many types of computer-controlled sawing systems that cut lumber into prescribed lengths and at various angles according to a cut list programmed or entered into the computer. Many wood structures are fabricated from components that are cut to various lengths using automated sawing machines with each component's end portions being cut at various angles. This allows for two or more components to be more easily joined together where they intersect with one another at different angles. For example, the web and chord components of wooden trusses are often cut and pre-assembled at a fabrication facility then transported to a construction site for roof structures.
Radial type saws are sometimes used for making cuts to form web and chord components. A typical radial arm saw is configured so that the cutting blade is fixed vertically in a position to cut through the board when the saw is translated from a withdrawn position, waiting to make the cut, to an extended position where the cut is completed. After making the cut, the saw must be pulled back into its withdrawn position so the blade is out of the board and the board may then be moved forward and another cut made. In this respect, a conventional radial arm saw must be translated forward and backward for each cut, which can be time consuming and not designed to optimize throughput.